


Finale Review: And They Lived

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Land Challenges [40]
Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Meta, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Onceuponaland Round 8 Challenge 13: Finale Review</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finale Review: And They Lived

Is a happy ending really ever truly happy? It seems that in Wonderland the sacrifice that has to be made to achieve a happy ending is sometimes greater than the happiness it creates.

Imara and Jafar succeeded in turning back time but had different motives. That was a goal that they both had but in the end it cost Imara her life and Jafar his freedom. 

Imara wanted to save Cyrus with the spell. He was injured by Jafar in order to control Imara and manipulate her into doing what he wanted. She lost years of her life and eventually died.  

Jafar wanted to take revenge on his father. He wanted to turn back time to do that. But revenge came at a price. He became the one thing he had searched for years to acquire. He became a genie trapped in a bottle just as he was trapped by his revenge. 

Will and Anastasia did get what they wanted but they took a difficult path to get there. Will lost his heart for a time and Anastasia died in front of his eyes. She did come back to life but it wasn’t because of true love or even love at all. Magic brought her back but we never see them truly together in the end.   

Cyrus and Alice got married but they both paid dearly for it. They fought hard to find each other Alice even spent time in a mental hospital. Cyrus was a captive of Jafar’s and they had to struggle to make their way back to each other. Yes they did get married but now they have to face the harsh reality of a land with no magic. They may have been better off staying in Wonderland.    

In the end only the White Rabbit and the Mrs. were the only ones that were truly happy. That was because they had been happy all along. 

In this series and especially in the finale, there was too much sacrifice for nothing more than temporary happiness. 

I know this sounds very depressing and negative but I like to see more reward and less struggle in a fantasy show than what was delivered here. That is just my personal preference. 

  
  


End file.
